dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzkrieg (character)
Blitzkrieg is a female Unicorn living in Equestria in the year 2510. She is the daughter of Einheitsfront and the older sister of Eisendrache. Blitzkrieg has a beige mane and white coat, with a Swastika on a heart for a Cutie Mark. Like her family and colleagues, she is German. She joined Sector 115 at a young age due to her interest in science and talent with Magic, the group's two main focusses. She excelled at her position due to her complete disregard of rights and ethics, which left all research options open to her. Blitzkrieg can come off as quite smug at times, but this is mostly to hide her other self. She is really a soft and playful mare who simply hides her childish side with blood and scientific torture for reasons she never explains. This split personality is also noted in her musical choice which, despite public theory, is actually hardcore death-metal which she will sit still and silently listen to while sometimes mouthing the words of the song. Blitzkrieg is naturally a Nazi. She deeply believes in the ideology and shares the hatred for Zebras and Crystals, even though she personally has no direct reason to. After her rise to power, Blitzkrieg changed the ruler of Marelin's title from "Princess" to "Chancellor," before once again changing it to "Fuhrer," making her Fuhrer Blitzkrieg. She also imposed the Nazi ideology all over Marelin, and it was greatly accepted by her subjects due to the Crystal and Zebra betrayal to Midnight forces during the Dimensional War. As a highly intelligent Pony, Blitzkrieg was influential in the Midnight's scientific advantages. She helped create the Magnetic Rifle, MAD, CALVIN, the Ion Cannon and the Lunar Omega. Her limitless aid to the Midnight means all Midnight units highly respect and would die for her. Her own soldiers are even more loyal, with one saying that "(he) would swallow a grenade if it saved (Blitzkrieg's) life." Though both mares hate it, Blitzkrieg is often compared to Twilight Sparkle because of their intelligence, talent with Magic and intentions being similar. However, Twilight resents being compared to a mare who would slaughter millions given the chance and Blitzkrieg hates being compared to a mare who would sooner stab someone else's back than her own. Blitzkrieg was fairly voted into power over Marelin once Sector 115 was voted to be the ruling party of the city. As soon as she became ruler, she outlawed voting and disbanded the Marelin Cooperation Government in favour of the Reichstag, a collection of allies to her that would aid her in ruling the city and dealing with international affairs. Blitzkrieg is in no way a warrior. She much prefers reading and performing horrific experiments on innocent Zebras and Crystals to getting her hooves dirty on the battlefield. As such she formed Der Wunderteam, an elite team of Nazi soldiers who followed her exact orders. She was the first of Equestria's newer rulers to join the Midnight Coalition, closely followed by the USSR and the Mareoshiman Empire. She was also the first to speak out against the Chinese People's Front about their position in the Coalition, and evidence gathered by Der Wunderteam paired with her reasoning got the Chinese people thrown from the Coalition. This meant Mareoshima immediately declared war on and defeated Hayjing, of which Blitzkrieg felt proud.